


Beginning Of A Bad Idea

by Jack_McFrosty



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Band Fic, M/M, Older Hiccup, Random OCs - Freeform, Still coming up with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_McFrosty/pseuds/Jack_McFrosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is a new student band teacher at a high school in town.<br/>His first day there, his path crosses with a student that he can't get out of his head.<br/>The best percussionist in the whole band, Jackson Overland.<br/>He knows it's wrong, but he can't help himself but to look at him during class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deep Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using Older Hiccup from How To Train Your Dragon 2.  
> Toothless is a Dog, deal with it.  
> Jack will have his brown hair, but have his blue eyes.  
> 

All the young man hears in the distance is his alarm clock ringing, louder and louder, each second.  
"God, why? Give me five more..." He falls back to sleep.  
Then all of sudden his black lab, Toothless, burst through the door and jumps on top of the young man and started to lick his face.  
"Toothless! Down boy, down!" Hiccup tries to clam the hyper lab, but just gives up and rolls around on the bed with him.  
After playing with Toothless for about a good five minutes, he pushes him off the bed so he can get up to shut the alarm that is still going on.  
Hiccup goes to the nearby closet, but as soon as he does his father bolted inside with no warning.  
"HICCUP, MY BOY, YOU BETTER BE UP FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!"  
Hiccup tries to cover up since he was only in some baggy boxers.  
"Dad!! I'm up!" Hiccup quickly grabbed a shirt from the closet and threw it at him.  
Stoick, with his son's shirt in his face quietly left room. "Sorry, son. I'll be waiting in the kitchen.."  
Hiccup scoffs and gets his nice black dress shirt out of the closet and starts to button it.  
Then he went to the drawer to grab his nice dress black pants and socks, he sits on the bed next to his dog to slide of his pants and his socks.  
He stands up and twirls around to let Toothless see his outfit.  
"What'ca think, Toothless?" He says through his teeth while grinning like a goofy derp.  
Toothless let out alittle yip and started to pant with his tongue out.  
Hiccup chuckled and pet his furry friend.  
"I feel like something is missing though..."  
Hiccup started to look through the closet again and started to smile.  
"That's it!" He shouts and Toothless looks confused.  
He quickly takes the green vest he found in the back of the closet.  
"I look hella good now!"  
"HICCUP, ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?!" Stoick shouted from the kitchen.  
Hiccup hurries and grabs his dress shoes and his case for class, then ran to the kitchen to meet his father.  
Stoick hands him keys and some money. "Make sure you do not RUIN my car, and make sure you eat. Get some meat on your skinny bones, boy!"  
Hiccup scoffs again as he grabs his long trench coat and deep green scarf. "Yes, Dad! I'll make sure I won't destroy your car, and I do get hungry like everyone else..."  
Toothless comes out of Hiccups room and rubs himself against Hiccup's legs and Hiccup bends down and pets his puppy.  
Hiccup leaves the house, waving back to his father. Putting the key in the car door.

"Why did I ever decide to go BACK to school!? Especially HIGH SCHOOL!?" Hiccup says while waiting at a red light.  
He drives into a empty teacher parking lot and picks the one farthest away from the school door so he doesn't make an enemy the first day on the 'job.'  
Hiccup walks in the school and takes a deep sigh. "Ugh, gross, what the hell is that smell!?"  
He looks over and sees that the boys locker room and looks at it and hope he never has to go in there.  
He then rushes to the main office and waits for the teacher he is going to be shadowing for the next few months.  
"Hello, you must be Mr. Haddcok. I'm Mr. Samford, but you can call Me Sawyer outside of class." The Elderly man that came out of nowhere offers me his hand and Hiccup takes it and grasp's as firmly as he could.  
"Hello, Mr Samford, I mean Sawyer." We shake hands and start to walk down to the band room which he'll be in for the next few months.  
Waiting at the door is a short younger looking woman  
"Hello, I'm Mrs. Kendall, also known as Kristy." She goes in for the hug and Hiccup awkwardly goes for it too. Playing with his scarf almost the whole time after meeting the teachers who have been working with kids, teaching them the wonderful magic of music for years.  
Hiccup sits at the little desk by the small office both Sawyer and Kristy share.  
"When does class start, Kristy?" Hiccup pops his head in.  
"In a few hours, we're going over a few things before we talk to you about how things work."

After Sawyer and Kristy talk to Hiccup about how class work and they go get lunch.  
When they get back inside the school, Hiccup is overwhelmed about the teenagers all in the hallways and was trying to get past them without much trouble since he was still young, Sawyer and Kristy lost him a few times, mistaking him for a student once.  
They walk back into class after getting through the horde of teenagers and get ready for class that is about to start in ten minutes.

The first student to come in paid no attention to the man that was so foreign to the room, but Hiccup noticed his brown hair blue hoodie.  
"H-hi." Hiccup said to the student.  
The student didn't notice him until he turned around and gave him a chin nod up. "Sup?"  
The thing that Hiccup saw was the deep blue eyes.  
The student went on with his business and got his drum sticks out of his locker and got ready for class before anyone else.

Once all the young adults pile inside the classroom and ready their instruments ready, Kristy tunes them and starts to introduce Hiccup to the class.  
"Kids, we have a guest with us that will be with us for the rest of the year. He is a student at the local university."  
Hiccup smiles bashfully and started to play with his scarf.  
"He-Hello class, My name is Mr. Haddcok."  
He stopped playing with his scarf and looked at the boy he seen come in and didn't notice him. The one with the deep blue eyes.  
"Jackson!" Kristy shouted, "Stop talking and pay attention!"  
Jackson looks at Hiccup, "I am Mrs. Kendall." he grins and throws his drumstick in the air and catches it flawlessly, without taking his eyes off Hiccup.

Kristy starts having the band play their practice piece and all Hiccup can do is watch Jack play on his drum.  
He catches himself over and over staring at him, but can't help to stare at his eyes.  
Jack looks over and sees the deep green eyes lock onto his and grins because he is showing off how well he can play without look at the conductor.  
Hiccup scoffs and and chuckles and notices that another student staring at him.  
He is up in the woodwind section and staring at him every chance he gets, he is really curious about Hiccup and wants to talk to him.  
Feeling really embarrassed and upset that he not paying attention to Kristy and how he is conducting, he starts to play with his scarf in his hands.

After class, a group of teens come over and start trying to talk to Hiccup, being a awkward little shit, he tried to half assingly leave and wait for the bell to ring.  
Jack comes up behind the mass of teenagers "Why don't you back off the new guy, can't you see he doesn't like any of you?"  
Jack smirks and continues taking his drum set back to the drum room, while Hiccup smiled alittle.  
The boy who was staring at Hiccup most of the class hour comes up to him. "Hi! My name is Tho, short for Theodore."  
Hiccup holds out his hand to shake the young mans hand, but Tho brings him for a hug.  
Hiccup starts to feel his face get red.  
"Back in England, my friends and I hug." Tho smiles and starts to walk to the door.  
Hiccup laughs lightly as he has one more class to go through...  
He quickly goes into Sawyers and Kristys office to take a breath and he looks over to see the class roster from the class before the one now.  
He looked for Jack's photo and name.  
"Jackson Overland..." He said quietly.

Hiccup walked into his house, his Dad no where to be seen.  
"Must be at work.."  
Hiccup takes off his scarf and coat, he just throws it on the couch and heads for his room.  
No shocker to him, Toothless is in the same spot he always is when Hiccup leaves the house. Waiting for his owner to come back.  
Hiccup takes off his shoes next to his bed and unbutton his vest and dress shirt. "Long and somewhat boring day, huh boy?"  
Toothless wakes up and yawns, then looks at Hiccup.  
Hiccup lays down next to the lab and sighs.  
"What's that kids deal? Showing off in class." Hiccup huffed and puffed about Jackson, just ranting to the half asleep Toothless next to him.  
"I can't stop thinking about those eyes though..." Hiccup says as he bites his lips.  
"I'm going to become a teacher in a few years, I can't have a thing for a student... I just can't help it though..."


	2. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his first few weeks of shadowing the class and how everything works, Hiccup gets his first taste for teaching a class. But can he handle being in front of the class, when all he can think of is the boy in the back.

Hiccup, laying there in the dead of night trying to sleep. Knowing that he has his first day of teaching tomorrow. The hours goes by and he can't sleep.  
He can barely feel his feet, cold, bitterly cold. Rubbing them together inside the covers to try to warm them up. Where is that blasted dog when you need him?  
All of a sudden Hiccup feels a rush of warmth come from his feet, like something is touching him.  
"T-Toothless, bud, thanks." Hiccup blissfully muttered under his breath.  
But the warmth doesn't just stop at his feet, it continues to rise to his legs, almost up to his tights.  
"Okay, Toothless, that's enough, bud." Hiccup said with some force as he put his hand in the covers to put what seemed to be Toothless away, but his hand didn't touch the canine, it felt like human skin, not his, but someone else's.  
"Bud?"  
Suddenly the warmth comes up to Hiccup's chest.  
Hiccup's eyes widen as he sees the same blue eyes as him.  
"Why are yo-!" Hiccup tired to question why he was here, but he couldn't get the words out fast enough, his lips were suddenly occupied with someone else's lips pressed against his.  
He couldn't help but to just fall into the kiss. Letting it happen, not worrying about anything. All he felt was the warmth that he put all over his body.  
Diving deeper and deeper into it, he couldn't help himself.  
But all of a sudden....

* * *

Hiccup hears the rising ringing from his alarm and the pooch clawing at the door.  
Brushing his hand through his hair and groaning.  
"Not again!" He agonized to himself, "Why do I keep doing this?"  
Toothless somehow wiggles through the door and jumps onto the bed around Hiccup's feet.  
Letting out a deep sigh, Hiccup pets the dog.  
"Where were you when I needed you, bud?"  
Toothless lets out a small moan as Hiccup rubs behind his head.  
Hiccup lets out a small chuckles and pushes the pup off the bed.  
"Time to get ready, bud." Toothless let out a bark and started to pant.  
Hiccup is the routine of getting up and getting dressed quickly so he can be ready early so he can set a good impression.

* * *

 

Hiccup walks through the band room door, which he swore he was locked.  
"Hello...?" Hiccup poked his head slowly inside.  
He looks around and sees a pair of converse sticking out of a blanket, he heard a loud grunt and it shocked him.  
Hiccup quietly tip-toed inside, not letting the door slam, not wanting to wake the mystery body sleeping on the floor of the band room.  
When he got closer to the body he saw the same spiky hair he has seen the whole week he has been there.  
"Jackson...?" Hiccup whispered, Jack moved slightly, not waking up.  
Hiccup moved away slowly, letting the young teen sleep.  
Going about what Hiccup does in the morning, but just more quietly.  
Thinking why is Jackson sleeping here, of all places in the band room?  
Hiccup heard a long yawn and mumbling, it sent a chill down his spine and his ears perked up.  
Turning around and seeing Jackson stretch and mumble, with his hair all messed up and drool on his face.  
Hiccup lets a small laugh slip through his lips and turns away.  
Jackson finally notices the student teacher and is shocked.  
"Mr. Haddock?" Jack mumbled, still trying to wake up.  
"Hmm?" Hiccup turned around, setting the chairs up.  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
"I could be asking you the same thing young man. How'd you get in here?"  
Jackson pulls out a small kit.  
"It's not that hard to pick a lock since, Kristy, won't get me my own key."  
Hiccup glares at the student. "Jackson!"  
Jack slowly stands up and raising his arms, exposing part of his stomach to Hiccup.  
Hiccup tries to look away, but can't.  
"Don't worry about it, Kristy doesn't mind that I stay here sometimes."  
Jack gathers his things and stuff them into his backpack.  
"Wait, why are you here? Sleeping here matter of fact."  
"Don't worry about it, Hic." Jack smirks and shuffles out of the band room.  
Hiccup, worried, but couldn't do anything, begins to work on the band room again.

* * *

 

Kristy and Sawyer walk in and see that the band room all nice and clean, Hiccup, sitting at his desk with his head down on his coat and scarf bundled up as a pillow.  
They leave the young teacher take his nap, but as they try to leave he awakens.  
"H-Hey!" Shouted Hiccup.  
"Good morning, Mr. Haddock." They both said in unison.  
Hiccup looked at Kristy and Sawyer and wanted to tell them about what happened this morning about Jackson being in the band room, sleeping like it was nothing.  
Sawyer saw that Hiccup was getting flustered and asked him what was wrong.  
"When I came in this morning, a student was in here, sleeping."  
"You mean, Jackson?" asked Kristy  
"Yeah, you already knew who I was talking about?"  
"Yes, we know that sometimes, Jackson sometimes sneaks into the band room and sleeps here." Sawyer answers Hiccup  
"But why?"  
Kristy and Sawyer look at one another with a concerned looked.  
Hiccup looks at both of them, worried.  
"We shouldn't say." Kristy was the first one to say it, leaving Hiccup in the shadows.  
More flustered, Hiccup sits back down at his desk and takes a drink of his soda.

* * *

As class starts, Hiccup waits for Jackson to walk in and ask him again why he was sleeping in the band room.  
Kristy gets on the podium and starts to warm up the band, still no sign of Jackson.  
After warm ups, Kristy starts to speak in a stern voice.  
"Please, now all of you better behave and treat Mr. Haddock with respect like you do Mr. S and I."  
Completely forgetting that he had to teach today, quickly rushing up to the podium and setting up for the practice piece that Kristy had set Hiccup and the class up for. When all of a sudden.  
"Sorry, I'm late!" Jackson burst through the door right before we play the first note.  
No one pays any mind to him, but Hiccup couldn't focus and lost his spot, making the band stop and wait for Jackson to get ready.  
After ten minutes wasted, Hiccup glared at him and started the band up again.

* * *

 

Afterwards, Hiccup with his heart racing, feeling like he was a mega screw up and like he messed up.  
A bunch of a kids reassured that he did just fine for the first time, Theodore gave him a giant smile and came up to give Hiccup a big hug again.  
Pushing his way through the crowd, finding Jackson, wanting to talk to him.  
Smiling away.  
"Yes, Mr. Haddock?"  
"Why were you late?"  
"Sorry about that," Jack chuckled and put his hands in his pockets  
"I was talking to my counselor."  
"And what about this morning?"  
Jack gave him a cold glare  
"I told you. Don't worry about it."  
Jack pushed past Hiccup and didn't look back, Hiccup could feel the cold wind that past by him as Jack pushed him out of the way.

* * *

 

Hiccup came home late, he just needed to drive around and think for a bit.  
What did he do wrong?  
What is wrong with Jackson?  
Is he okay?  
What is going on?  
As soon as he pushes through the door, the black lab rushes past his legs.  
Hiccup smiled and started to pet him.  
Leading the puppy to his bedroom and crawled in his bed, with Toothless.  
Why am I feeling this way?  
I finally got to teach, something I wanted to since I was young.  
This boy is messing with his head, and he can't shake it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a rushed crappy chapter. Hopefully you all like it, and that I can get better... The first chapter did really well.
> 
> Also If you can't see that the end notes from last chapter keeps popping up when I post this, maybe it is just me. Don't mind it even though it still works as I wrote this with school in the morning. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending seems rushed, but I started writing this super late and I have school in the morn, so Next time i'll start earlier, but that's only if this good feedback. ;; I might edit it when I get home tomorrow (today) to make it longer, but this is all I can muster right now running on fumes. Night Night. I'm well aware there are spelling errors and and grammar errors, if you can point them out, that'd be great help also. I'll fix most of them though.


End file.
